bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man in the Wall
The Man in the Wall is the sixth episode of first season of Bones. Summary Angela Montenegro persuades her best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan, to stop working and go to a club with her. At the club, Brennan inadvertently starts a fight by describing the music as "tribal." She kicks a man, who falls against a wall and breaks it, revealing a hidden mummy and dispersing a cloud of methamphetamine onto the dance floor. The man turns out to be Roy Taylor or more popularly known as D.J. Mount, a rising disc jockey at the nightclub. Inside the wall of the club, Brennan and her assistant, Zack Addy, discover a belly button ring with the words "Love Rulz" engraved on it, making a fellow disc jockey, D.J. Rulz, a prime suspect. The stud came from D.J. Mount's girlfriend, who was D.J. Rulz ex-girlfriend. When Booth and Brennan go to find Mount's girlfriend, Eve Warren, they discover from her brother that Eve had left her daughter with him and although she had promised to return, she never did. They discover that the methamphetamine found on the money she left her brother is the same as the methamphetamine on Mount's face. She becomes a suspect until they realize she had been behind Mount at the time Mount was stuck in the wall where he was mummified, and the methamphetamine was pushed into his face from the front, indicating that there was a third person in the wall. They discover an FBI agent is working undercover for Randall Hall, the owner of the club. The agent claims that Randall is passing methamphetamine through the club. They confront Hall, who tells them that Rulz built himself a new studio a day after Mount went missing. They find Eve's body using a police cadaver dog, but Rulz did not have the strength to kill her, as he was shot through the wrist a few years ago. They find a bone dimple on both bodies, but cannot explain it. They take Rulz in, and he tells them that Mount was going to jump labels from Randall Hall's Basement Records, and that Randall paid for his studio. From this they have Randall's motive: Mount was going to jump labels and Eve was stealing his methamphetamine and cash to pay for them to have a better life. Booth goes to the club and Randall hits him with his cane. Brennan realizes that his cane is what caused the bone dimples on both bodies. This is confirmed when a test in the lab show the cane created them both. They now have forensics that confirm he is the killer. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan Guest Cast * Rulz - Charles Duckworth * Randall Hall - Bokeem Woodbine * Agent Ronald Oakes - Morris Chestnut * George Warren - Laz Alonso * Mr. Taylor - Robert Gossett * Maggie Magregor - Kathy Byron * Tessa Jankow - Anne Dudek * Special Agent Furst - John Sterling Carter * Tutti the Cadaver Dog Featured Music * "Rize" - Flii Stylz * "Soul Survivour" - Young Jeezy featuring Akon * "Run It!" - Chris Brown * "Something" - Cary Brothers * "Gunpowder Language" - move.meant Notes The episode "The Man in the Wall" mirrors the episode "Room w/a VU" from the TV series Angel, which also stars David Boreanaz. In the episode Angel and his team have to perform an exorcism of a spirit who, while alive, bricked her own son into the wall of their apartment while he was still alive. At the beginning, when Temperance and Angela are in the club and the girl asks "Are you calling me an animal, fool?", you can clearly see that she originally said "bitch" during filming, but the word "fool" was dubbed in later to replace it. This could be due to censorship reasons. This episode also marks the first time that the remains were discovered by the team members. Quotes *Angela: "We are so gonna tear it up tonight!" Brennan: "That's slang, right?" Angela: "Right." *Booth: "You know what? I'm going to spread the pain. All right, that's my new motto." Brennan: "Wait! I can help spread pain! Wait!" *Angela: They got freaked out by Stage Six. Brennan: What's Stage Six? Angela: 1) Spend the night. 2) Spend the weekend. 3) Exchange keys. 4) Sexy weekend getaway. 5) Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6) Move in together. *Brennan: Wait, Booth, don't break the cane! Arrest him and take the cane! Booth: Arrest him for what? (points at bodyguard) He's the guy who pointed a gun at a federal agent. Brennan: Suspected murder, or smelling bad, or anything! It's the cane we want! *Zach: Why does Hodgins get to poke me? Why can't I poke him? Hodgins: Because you have arms like noodles, while I am vigorous and burly. (pokes Zach with Randall's cane) Zach: Oww... I don't know what that means *Angela: You're kidding. It's DJ Mount. Brennan: I don't know who that is. *Booth: Tell you what, I'll make you a better deal. You tell us what we need to know, and I'll have those charges laid against you. Put you in the Remand Center? DJ Rulz: For how long? Booth: Well, that depends on what you tell us. Brennan: Wait, wait, you're negotiating to put this guy IN jail? Booth: (ignoring Brennan) Sweeten the pot, charge you with Mount's death too, but you hire one of those moron lawyers, and you'll be thrown in lock-up for, what, maybe a month? DJ Rulz: Sweet. Brennan: Where am I? In backwards world? *Booth: When was the last time you got away? Brennan: Got away from what? Anthropological/Cultural References * Cartesian split *The Aztecs *Bones saying "backwards world" is a possible reference to Bizzaro Earth. External links * The Man in the Wall summary at the official site of Bones * "Bones" The Man in the Wall (2005) at IMDb.com * Bones: The Man in the Wall at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1